Il est mon passé, ma vie, et mon futur
by Margaut23
Summary: Bella Swan, 18 ans, viens étudier a NYU. Elle est en campus universitaire ainsi que son copain, Mike Newton. Seulement son passé, va refaire surface ... Edward Cullen et sa famille sont là !
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur mais j'en ai déjà fais sur des blogs :D

J'espère que celle ci va vous plaire, n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire ce qu'il va ou au contraire ce qui ne vous plait pas.

Voilà la préface, en espérant qu'elle vous plait.

A très bientôt.

Margaut

_____________________________________________

**"Mon nom est Isabella Swan, Bella. J'ai toujours vécu a Forks, cette petite ville dans l'état de Washington, **

**connu pour la très grande chasse annuel du mois de Janvier. Oui, c'est dans cette ville que j'ai vécu jusqu'à **

**il y a quelques semaines a peine. Je viens de terminer le lycée, ce qui dit université. Les études c'est pas tellement **

**mon truc mais mes parents, divorcés, rève que j'aille à l'université alors je ne vais pas les décevoir sachant **

**que sa fais des année qu'ils ne me parlent de que cela ... J'ai à peine 18 ans et je quitte la maison familiale, je m'attendais**

**pas à ce que mes années de lycée passent aussi vite mais bon je doit bien l'accepter. Je suis en ce moment**

**même a New York, oui vous avez bien compris, New York. La capital financière du pays. La "Big Appel". Mahattan**

**La statue de la liberté. Oui tout cela est mon nouveau chez moi. Sa change de Forks. "**


	2. Chapter 1 :: Apparition ?

**Chapitre 1 :: Apparition !?**

**Bella POV**

**Quelle paisible sensation que produit le soleil sur la peau, chauffant, allant même jusqu'à bruler. En ce mois de novembre, le soleil se faisait rare c'est pourquoi je me préservais pour les grand froid de décembre. Ma peau se réchauffa faisant monter la température en moi, mon corp passa du froid au chaud, au brulant. Je me laissais porter par ce bien être jusqu'à que mon reveil sonna. j'ouvris paisiblement les yeux, celui ci affiché 16h30. Déjà. Je revérifiais mon reveil au cas ou celui ci aurait était mal régler, malheureusement je m'apperçu que non, il était bien 16h30. J'avais rendez vous dans le hall dans quinze minutes, à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits et rejoindre Mike qui m'attendait ainsi que le Principal de NYU. **

**Aujourd'hui était le premier jour des cours même si le programme commençait officielement demain, il ne s'agissait que d'une réunion cet après midi. Bienvenue à la l'université Bella. Je rallais de douleur et me leva non sans perdre l'équilibre. Il est vrai que depuis ma naissance je n'ai jamais été otée d'un sens de l'équilibre imprésionant. Tomber, tribuchez, maladroite, imprévisible étaient les mots principaux utilisés par mes proches. J'enfilla ma veste en cuir et sortit de ma chambre. La 23. Un beau chiffre ... Je ne m'attarda pas sur ce souvenir préferant m'y consacrer plus tard, ce soir sûrement dans mon lit. **

**Je pris les escaliers me mevant au hall principal. Des centaines d'étudiants étaient là, tous paumés les un que les autres. Certains étaient dans leur coin, d'autres cherchaient à faire connaissance, et d'autres même lisaient des cours. Je me sentais complètement perdu tout à coup. La foule, je détaistais la foule. Tout ces gens parlant, criant, riant me donnais la nausée. Je pris un mouvement de recule et chercha des yeux la porte extérieure malheureusment au moment où je la repéra quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. Je me retourna à la limite de tomber dans les paumes, Mike. Mike mon copain me tenait le bras, j'eu a peine le temps de réaliser qui il était que je me retrouva dans ces bras. J'étouffais.**

**_ "Bella, enfin je te trouve ! Sa fait dis minutes que je te chercher parmis tout ce monde"**

**Je le regarda intensément, il était adorable, gentil et amoureux. Il avait pratiquement toute les qualités que je recherchais mais pourtant je ne pouvais m'empéchais de penser à lui en tant que "passe-temps", je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui même si il était persuader que j'était folle de lui mais je le laissais croire ces sotises préferant cela plutôt que lui briser le coeur. Il était là pour moi, et il m'aimer. Ca me sufisait pour restais à ses cotés.**

**_ "Je suis désolée, je viens juste d'arriver de ma chambre"**

**Il me sourit et je ne pût m'empecher de lui donner un baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de moi quand le micro se mit en marche. On tourna la tête et il me serra contre lui.**

**_" Allo allo allo ! A enfin ça fonctionne, ria le principal. Bonjour nouveaux étudiants et bienvenue a New York University. En ce moment même, les professeurs sont en train de mettre dans vos chambres le programme et toute les explications. Vous êtes deux à trois par chambre a vous de découvrir avec qui vous allez vivre pendant ces 4ans d'université. Les filles premier étage, les garçon second. Sur ceux bonne soirée et amusez vous pour votre dernière soirée."**

**Le principal rit et remis le micro à sa place. Il fit quelque pas sur sa droite quand je _l_'apperçu. Se regard noir, cette peau blanche. Je_ le_ fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes. Ce visage parfais, ces traits parfait. _Il_ était droit tel un dieu grec. Ce regard de marbre m'hypnotisa jusqu'à que je cligne des yeux. En les réouvrant,_ il_ était plus là. je me frotta les yeux de nouveaux mais non toujours rien, _il_ avait disparut. Ai je revée ? Je le craint bien ... Je n'eu pas le temps de me consacrer davantage à_ lui_ que Mike me parla. Je n'écoutais pas réelement ce qu'il me disait plutôt absorbée par _son_ visage.**

**_ "... la soirée ensemble"**

**je releva la tête vers Mike, n'ayant rien compris de ce qu'il voulais**

**_ "De quoi la soirée ensemble ?"**

**_ "Ce soir, on pourrais passer la soirée ensemble, ce serait bien tu ne penses pas ? On reprend les cours demain alors je me disait que peut être avant, on pourrais ..."**

**Il laissa sa phrase en supense, je savais très bien de quoi il parlait.**

**_ "Mike on en a déjà parlait, je ne veux pas pour le moment"**

**_ "Je sais mais tu m'as déjà dis l'avoir fais à plusieurs reprises, en quoi sa te gène !?"**

**Ce n'est pas de la colère que je lisais en lui mais plus de la frustation. Et je le comprenais.**

**_ "Si tu m'aimes alors tu seras pret à m'attendre!"**

**Et je me defis de ses bras et partit. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire sa après tout il essayais juste de me comprendre mais je voulais pas pour le moment, je ne me sentais pas prête malgrès tout. je sortis du hall pour remonter dans ma chambre et être enfin seule ! C'est tout ce que je désirais être seule. Je m'atarda sous un bonne douche chaude. La chaleur m'appaisa et je me perdu de nouveau dans mes pensées. Que devais je faire ? Mike était là a m'aimer mais ne me comprenant pas, _lui_ était plus là mais mes pensées lui étaient toute dirigées. je resta bien 10-15 minutes sous l'eau brulante. je sortis et m'enroula d'une serviette blanche toute douce, comme celle que l'on vient d'acheter.**

**Ma chambre était composé de trois lits. j'avais pris celui contre la fenêtre. La nuit me fascinait, les étoiles, le noir, les animaux nocture et le cris des animaux me fascinaient. Souvent je marchais la nuit à Forks, ecoutant simplement les étoiles ou regardant les étoiles. C'était impressionant. Même des fois lorsqu'il pleuvait je sortais et écoutais l'éeau tomber. Peu de personne aime ça mais moi j'adore ! Je me vétis d'un jean et d'un debardeur, tenu simple. Après tout j'allais pas a un entretien. Je m'assis sur mon lit après quand mes pieds touchèrent quelque chose, ou plutôt une boite. je l'ouvris ...**

**__________________________________________**

Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plût.

Que pensez vous qu'il va arriver ?

Rêve ou réalité ?


	3. Chapter 2 :: Tu as volé mon coeur

**Chapitre 2 :: Tu as volé mon coeur**

**Bella POV**

**Je tendis mes bras vers cette boite et l'ouvris sans dire un mot. Quelque chose étais recouvert de papier de soi rose foncé. je souleva le papier doucement et apperçu un ours en peluche marron tenant un coeur dans ses mains avec écrit dessus : You Stole My Heart. Tu as volé mon coeur, voilà ce que voulait dire cette phrase, que je connaissais tellement bien. Je pris la peluche contre moi et la renifla tel un enfant cherchant l'odeur de sa mère. Je laissa tombée la boite par terre et m'allongeat sur mon lit, tenant l'ourson contre mon visage me souvenant de tout ces souvenirs. **

**Je ferma mes yeux revoyant son visage beau, froid et lisse comme le marbre. Ses yeux vert, qui me donnais à chaque fois une envie insuportable d'y plongeait. Ses lèvres rouge sang, pulpeuse et tellement attirante. Je m'arrêtais là sur son visage retenant mes larmes, ne voulant pas craquer. J'ouvris peniblement les yeux, et regarda cet ourson, mon ourson tenant son coeur. Depuis 2 ans je m'étais toujours interdis de penser ou prononcer son prénom. Il m'avait offert cette peluche il y a deux ans, un samedi soir chez lui. Il m'avait prononcé les paroles inscrite sur le coeur et depuis ce jour là son coeur m'appartenait. Seulement il y a 1 ans, je m'étais interdite d'emporter son coeur avec moi, lui laissant la liberté. Or aujourd'hui son coeur était juste dans mes mains, contre moi ...**

**Les larmes arrivèrent enfin, et je les baleyèrent d'un revers de la main refusant de céder à la nostalgie. Je ferma mes yeux et épuisée par cette jorunée fini par m'endormir, son coeur contre moi.**

*******

**_ "Je t'en pris reste avec moi, je suis là, je veux pas que tu partes..."**

**j'essuyais mes larmes et m'éloigna, lui tenant la main.**

**_ "Pardonne moi, je t'aime"**

**Je lui embrassa la main, me retourna et me mis a courir loin de lu, loin de tout sa.**

*******

**Je m'eveilla en sursaut pris par les larmes. Il était si près, si doux. Juste un rêve. Comment pouvais je me rappelais de lui maintenant alors que j'avais réussi a passer à autre chose ? je m'assis sur mon lit et me laissa quelque secondes le temps de bien comprendre la situation. Je tourna la tête vers le radio-réveil. 00h17. Pour une fois que je désirais que le jour se lève, il tarda. Quelle vie injuste ! Je pris l'ourson contre moi et sortis de la chambre. Personne était encore arrivé dans ma chambre, avec un peu de chance je serais seule. Je monta d'un étage et alla en chambre 265. La chambre de Mike. j'entra sans frapper. Deux lits dont un seul pris. J'en conclut que Mike se trouvait dans le lit pris. je referma la porte doucement et me glissa à ses cotés. Il se retourna encore endormis et me sourit.**

**_ "Que fais tu là ?"**

**_ "Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure."**

**_ "Non c'est moi. Je suis frusté que tu ne veuilles pas c'est tout mais je te comprends."**

**_ "Je peux rester cette nuit ? Juste pour dormir, j'me sens mal."**

**_ "Bien sûr reste, ma puce."**

**Il m'embrassa le front avant de me serrer contre lui. Enfin un peu de réconfort. Je serrais Mike contre moi ainsi que mon ourson, ne l'oubliant pas. C'est ainsi que je réussi a trouver le someil dans ce monde de tristesse et de douleure. Etait il si évident d'être heureux ? Non je pense pas. C'est la chose la plus dur que j'ai connu. Ont est heureux si peu de temps dans notre vie. Il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui vient mettre fin à nos rêves, à notre désire. Je crois que c'est mon cas mais je refuse de l'accepter. Je veux juste être heureuse et l'oublier. Est ce si imcompréhensible ?**

**Un léger mouvement me frolla dans le dos doucement. Les mains de Mike me caressaient cherchant a m'éveillais sans me brusquer. je soursi sans ouvrir mes yeux. Il me comprenait. Il savait que j'étais réveillée.**

**_ "Il est 07h30, ma puce, on à cour dans 30minutes."**

**_ "Je veux pas partir d'ici."**

**Et c'était vrai. Pour une des rares fois je me sentais bien. La cause ? j'en avais aucune idée, j'allais juste bien c'est tout. Mike m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.**

**_ "Alors reste !" **

**C'était presque un ordre. je ris doucement.**

**_ "Non, j'ai cours chéri."**

**_ "Sa t'amuse hein de me torturer !?"**

**Je ris et comme seule réponse je l'embrassa tendrement. Je me leva sous son regard agréablement surpris et ouvris la porte de sa chambre.**

**_ "Rendez-vous à 12h30, au self."**

**Je lui souris et sortis de la chambre le sourire au lèvres. Je regagna ma chambre au premier étage. J'entra dans ma chambre mais deux sac étaient sur les deux autres lits. Bon, j'allais devoir partager ma chambre. Chose que j'avais pas réelement envie de faire mais bon. Je m'habille vite fais, fît mon sac et sortis vite avant de rencontrer mes nouvelles colocataires. J'aurais le temps ce soir pour sa.**

__________________________________________

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. Peut être un peu cours mais nécéssaire.

J'espère qu'il vous à plût :D

A bientôt

Margaut


	4. Chapter 3 :: Surprise ? Peut être pas

Bonjour !

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Désolé que les chapitre n'arrive pas très rapidement mais j'en profite que ce soit les vacances pour prendre de l'avance !

_____________________________________

**Chapitre 3 :: Surprise ? pas tant que ça finalement ...**

**Bella POV**

**Ah j'en ai marre ! A peine une demi-journée de cours et j'en ai marre. J'ai toujours détestée ça ! Les profs qui parlent, parlent, parlent, et continuent de parler. A la fin de la journée, on ne rêve que d'une chose : dormir ! C'était éxactement ce que je voulais, me reposer. Seulement il me restait 3heures de cours. Ma prof de lettre, madame Taylor, nous avait fait étudiés un passage d'un roman qui date d'il y a deux siècles. Je vous laisse deviner l'ambiance de cours. Mais heureusement c'était la pause de midi, j'avais deux heures ! Et je contais bien en profiter. J'avais rendez vous avec Mike au self. Je me dépêcha de m'y rendre sans tarder. **

**Je le vit discuter avec un homme dont je ne voyais pas le visage, j'en conclut rapidement que c'était un mec de sa classe ou autre. J'alla vite dans la fille et commença attendre mon tour. Puis petit à petit j'avança et pris mon repas sur mon plateau. Pour les repas sa ne changera pas du lycée ! Même boullie. Je chercha des yeux Mike et alla le rejoindre à sa table. Il me sourit.**

**_ "Alors comment ça c'est passé ce matin mon amour ?"**

**Il recommence ...**

**_ "Mike s'il te plaît, pas "mon amour" je déteste."**

**Je le vît baisser la tête doucement. Je détestais pas ce surnom mais je refusais simplement de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui, il était réservé à un autre homme...**

**_ "Excuse moi c'est sortis tout seul"**

**Je lui souris espérant ne pas l'avoir trop frustré.**

**_ "C'était long ce matin, je voyais plus la fin arriver"**

**il rit slencieusement. C'est bon tout allez bien, ouf!**

**_ "C'est les cours !"**

**_ "Oui, au faite j'ai deux colocataires ce matin il y avait leurs sacs"**

**_ "Géniale tu vas pas être seul, moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un dans ma chambre, je te le présenterai. Il est super ce mec"**

**_ "Ouais, pourquoi pas ?"**

**Il me sourit avant de beuguer. Oui Mike beuguer. Son regard fixe sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je me retourna pour regarder ce qu'il le faisait à ce point là ce distraire. Je cru que j'allais tomber sans les pommes ! Je me leva brusquement pour faire face. Tout le monde avait le regard tournés vers ces quatre personnes. Aucune émotions ne me transperça ... enfin au début. Ensuite vînt la peur, la colère puis la tristesse. La jeune femme, Alice, me fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes ce qui me permit de me rétablir un peu. Elle n'avait pas changer. Toujours cette beauté éclatante, cette grace et cette lumière dans ses beau yeux noirs. Elle était à quelques pas de moi, comment était ce possible ? Puis les trois personnes l'entourant ce tournèrent eux aussi vers moi, avec une grande surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à me vor ici, devant eux. Seulement une personne manquait à l'appel, _lui_. Devant ces quatre pairs de yeux, je pris mon sac et partit tel un courant d'air refusant de les voris, de les affronter. J'avais tout oubleir, pourquoi fallait il qu'ils soient là !? POURQUOI ???**

**Je remonta dans ma chambre en courant, les larmes coulant contre mes joues chaude, je n'y voyait presque plus. Je m'éffondra sur mon lit cherchant mon ourson et me positiona en position foeutus. Tellement de questions me vinrent à l'esprit, tellement de doute, tellement de souvenirs, de tristesse. Je n'entendît pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrirent je sentis seulement une ou peut être deux personne s'approchaient de moi, je ne savais exatement. Les yeux fermaient, je sentis une main, petite et froide, se posait sur ma joue. Sur ce geste j'ouvris les yeux et recula a en perdre l'équilibre. Alice et Rosalie, sa soeur, se trouvaient devant moi sur mon lit. Rosalie, la belle Rosalie, grande, blonde, élégante. Oui, elle n'avait pas changer non plus.**

**Aucun mots ne sortaient de ma bouche, juste les larmes coulaient tandis que je resserais l'étreinte avec mon ourson. Alice me souris de ses dents blanches et éclatante. Elle approcha sa main de mon visage et essuya mes larmes. Je me laissa faire, encore sous le choque de les voirs devant moi. Voyant que j'étais pas en état de parler, Rosalie commença a prendre la parole.**

**_ "On est content de te retrouver Bella" souria t-elle "On pensait pas te trouver ici à New York, toi qui déteste tant cette masse de population ! Tu n'as pas changer, toujours cette beauté imprésionnante, ce teint rosée par la chaleur, ces yeux vert pétillants. Tu nous as manquée Bell's !"**

**_ "On est arrivés hier tout les cinq" continua Alice "Rosalie et moi même somme dans cette chambre qui et aussi la tienne, les ..."**

**_"Tout les cinq..." répétais je plus pour moi même que pour elles.**

**Alors ils étaient tous là, tout les Cullen. _Il_ était ici. Un grand soulagement m'envahit, il y avait des chance que je n'ai pas revée hier en pensant l'appercevoir. Mais la douleur reprit le dessus, il était là après plus d'un an d'abscence et sa je ne le suporterais pas. Alice et Rosalie le savaient parfaitement.**

**_ "Oui, il est ici également"réenchérit Rosalie**

**_ "Je ... heu .. NON .. j'veux pas ! ... J'peux pas ! ... NON ! ... NON ! NON! NON!" m'écriais je étranglée par les larmes.**

**Alice me prit dans ses bras et je posa ma tête sur sa poitrine. Elle promena sa main contre mon dos cherchant à m'aider a reprendre ma respiration calmement. Elle tourna la tête vers Rosalie qui se leva aussitôt et sortit de notre chambre. J'en conclût très facilement que leur complécité était toujours présente. Alice me berça le temps que je reprenne ma respiration ce qui dura quelques minutes puis elle m'allongeat sur mon lit.**

**_"Repose toi, Bella. On aura tout le temps pour parler plutard."**

**Et je ferma les yeux épuisée par cette rencontre, enfin si on peut appeler cela comme ça !**


	5. Chapter 4 :: Lui, Edward

**Chapitre 4 :: Lui, Edward**

Je dormais paisiblement, chose rare ces derniers jours. Le rayon de soleil sur ma peau, et un son sonore très doux et presque mélancolique. Sa me ramena tout de suite à la réalité. Je m'assis brusquement sur mon lit regardant autour de moi, personne n'était présent. Edward. C'était la première fois que je m'autorisais à penser à son prénom. Et pour être honnête j'aimais pensée son prénom, revoyant son visage de marbre, ses yeux vert, et son regard. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte et pris d'instinct mon ourson, con sœur. D'ailleurs, qui m'avais mis cette boite et cette ourson ? Alice et Rosalie ? Sa ne pouvais qu'être elle, jamais Edward ne serait … Non il n'aurais pas violé mon intimité. Du moins je l'espère. Jamais Alice et Rosalie n'ont étaient au courant de symbole entre lui et moi, pourtant elles devaient l'être faut croire.

Je me levai pris ma douche très rapidement et descendu à la cantine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quand je me rendu compte que je n'avais pas mon portable. Ah quelle idiote je suis. Je remontai les marche quatre à quatre et entra dans ma chambre cherchant mon portable. Pas dans mon lit. Pas dans mon jean d'hier. Pas dans la salle de bain. Arf ou peut il bien être ? Je continuai à courir de pièce en pièce et je trébuchai violemment avant d'atterrir sur la moquette. Je me retourna pour voir dans quoi j'étais tombée : un foulard. Je le pris naturellement pour le poser sur le lit d'Alice quand je sentis son odeur. Tremblante je ramenais à moi ce foulard et en inspira l'odeur. Oui c'était son odeur.

Mais comment pouvait elle être là ? Il n'était pas venu ici, enfin à ma connaissance. A qui appartenait ce foulard ? À Edward ? Je ne sais pas. Je trouvai enfin mon portable, sous mon lit. Je le glissa rapidement dans ma poche et entoura le foulard autour de mon cou.

Une odeur d'homme, son odeur de mal m'envahis. Sa faisait près d'un an que je n'avais pas sentis une odeur si délicieuse que si je l'aurais pu j'aurais dévorée ce foulard. Je ferma mes yeux inspirant un bon coup et repartit vers la cantine.

Mike m'accueillit les bras ouvert. Je lui souris et m'assis à ses cotés. J'aurais aimée l'embrassais mais je sais pas si j'aurais vu son visage. Alors je décidai de me retenir. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et je distinguer un sourire triste sur son visage.

_ « Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?»

En plein dans le mille mon pote. Je le regardai avec un air d'incompréhension.

_ « Tes amies Alice et Rosalie m'ont expliquées la situation » me sourit il.

_ « C'est vrai ? » demandai je avec un air vraiment étonné.

Elle lui avait dis pour Edward ? Non impossible, il n'aurait pas ce grand sourire sinon ! Que lui avaient elles dis ? Un mensonge très convaincant à la Alice sûrement.

_ « Oui pour votre dispute il y a un an à Seattle. Je comprend très bien que tu fus choquées et bouleversées en les revoyant mais ne t'en fais pas, je te comprend et ne t'en veut pas pour hier. A près tout c'était normal de réagir de cette façon. »

Waw ça c'était du monologue ! Enfin bref, j'acquiesçai ne voulant pas m'étendre sur le sujet de peut de commettre une erreur dans le plan Alice.

_ « Ce soir j'aimerais que tu viens dans ma chambre, juste pour passer la soirée » précisât il.

Combien de chance j'avais que Edward soit con colocataire ? Une sur des milliers.

_ « Bien sur, chéri. Je viendrais »

J'eu le droit à un sourire et on continua à déjeuner tranquillement. Je savait qu'une journée à NYU sans croiser ses colocataires était extrêmement difficile mais j'allais essayer.

Je pris mon sac et fila en cours sans plus attendre : Trois heures sans aucune pose de droit. Je crois que je vais être achevée très vite si les cours ne changent pas ! Mais le pire de tout sa c'est que je m'aperçu en entrant dans la salle que j'avais cours avec Alice et Emmett, autrement dire que j'étais en enfer. Je m'assis au dernier rang espérant que les places à mes cotés se remplissent vite d'inconnues ! Malheureusement ils m'aperçurent et vinrent au dernier rang à coté de moi. J'étais foutu. Je me fis aussi petite que je pus. Trop tard Emmett ouvris la bouche et je devina qu'il n'allais pas la fermer pendant les trois heures à venir.

_ « Content de te revoir Bella » s'exclama t-il comme si on c'était quitté hier. « Mais c'est que t'as grandi dis donc ! La dernière fois tu mesurais près d'un mètre soixante. Plus grand que ce petit lutin autrement dis. J'ai repensé à toi l'autre jour quand Ed… »

_ « Emmett !» le coupa violemment sa sœur.

Emmett toujours le même. Je n'avais pas grandi depuis l'année dernière. Je mesurais toujours mon mètre soixante trois. Ed ? Etais ce Edward ? J'espérais que non mais l'intervention d'Alice me confirma que oui. J'étais bien en enfer et ne pouvais pas le quitter !

Les question les plus banal arrivèrent : « Que fais tu à New York ? » « Depuis quand est tu là ? » « As-tu un mec ? » - celle-ci me mis mal à l'aise – « Travailles tu ? » « Tes parents vont bien ? » « Comment sa se fais que Charlie est accepté que tu viennes ici ? ». Des questions comme cela pendant trois heures. Autrement dis j'en pouvais plus mais il est vrai que sans ses questions j'aurais eu le droit à Alice qui elle se serait penchée sur le cas Edward et le grand trou qu'il avait laissé en moi. Je remarquai d'ailleurs qu'Emmett ne s'aventure pas sur ce terrain. Chose qui me réconforta un peu – pas de question troublantes – mais me rendis extrêmement triste également – Edward se foutais de moi sinon Emmett l'aurait parlé de lui- mais je n'y accorda pas grande importance.


	6. Chapter 5 :: Peut être un début

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_J'aimerais vous remercier tous, lecteurs de lire cette fiction. Mais également ceux qui me laisse des reviews ça m'encourage beaucoup dans mon travaille ! J'écris les chapitres au fur à et mesure que l'inspiration me vient, alors avoir votre avis m'aide beaucoup ! Quelques personnes m'ont dis que j'insistais pas assez sur le passé d'Edward et de Bella, je voulais juste vous dire que pour le moment tout est fais exprès. Je ne voulais pas dévoiler leur passé trop tôt ! Une confrontation est beaucoup plus amusante à écrire, et je pense à lire également :)._

_J'ai décidée d'être plus régulière dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, je n'a pas pris d'avance malgré les vacances mais je me donne à mettre en ligne deux chapitres par semaine comprenant entre 1200/1500 et 1800/2000 mots ce qui équivaut à environ ce chapitre 6, donc plus long que les précédents. Il y aura donc un chapitre le mercredi et un autre le week-end, sa dépendra de l'écriture ;)_

_Merci à tous et donc à ce week end :D_

________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 5 :: Peut être un début.**

J'avais tord. Mes trois heures n'avaient pas étaient si atroces. J'avais bien ris. Emmett était toujours ce blagueur qui aime faire rire sur des sujets complètement idiots mais qui vu à sa façon est carrément fascinant. Alice elle riait mais ne s'imposait pas dans la discussion et je ma remerciais pour cela. Souvent Emmett et elle parlaient sans que j'en saisisse le sujet, ce qui m'énerva à haut point.

Ces trois heures étaient passées très rapidement, Alice me prit la main et m'emmena je ne sais où. Emmett derrière moi ne pouvait plus contenir son fou rire. Je lui jetais un regard noir et il se tu tout de suite.

_ « Fais pas la tête Bella » me suppliât il.

_ « C'est sa » lui répondis je tandis que Alice me traînait je ne sais où.

Elle continuait à parcourir les couloirs jusqu'à que je me rende compte ou j'allais.

_ « Mike m'attends » me défendis je.

_ « Il attendra une heure si il t'aime » me contredit elle froidement.

Géniale, sa va être amusant une heure avec les Cullen. Dieu s'il vous plait faite que Edward ne soit pas là !

_ « Il est pas là ! » me rassura Emmett, « Personne n'est là, tu vas juste rester avec Alice et Rosalie, elles voulaient te parler ».

Encore mieux ! Emmett me fit un signe de la main et s'enfonça dans un couloir parallèle tandis que j'entrais dans le self avec Alice qui me tirait par la main. E n plus de sa je vais être remarquée. Elle prit un plateau et le fourra de tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Quel goinfre ! Sans dire un mot, elle me força à m'assoire à une table, celle où Rosalie se trouvait déjà. Je lui fis un petit sourire en guise de bonjour. Ma bonne humeur venait de disparaître en savant très bien que j'allais avoir droit à des questions embarrassantes.

_ « Bella » me salua la jolie blonde.

_ « Rosalie » lui répondis je.

_ « Jolie foulard » remarqua Rosalie en esquivant un sourire.

Instinctivement je portais ma main à ce foulard et en inspira l'odeur, son odeur qui commençait déjà à partir remplacée par la mienne. Sur le coup je m'en voulais d'avoir mis un peu de parfum ce matin.

_ « Tu sais Bella, on se pose énormément de questions Rosalie et moi. Tout le monde se pose des questions, Emmett, Jasper et Ed… » Commença Alice.

_ « Oui j'ai compris » la coupais je sèchement, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_ « Je vois … »

_ « Il est toujours un sujet sensible ? Même après un an de distance » constata Rosalie

_ « Oui et j'ai pas réellement envie d'en parler. »

_ « Va le voir lui alors »

Je jetai un regard noir à Rosalie. Jamais j'irais le voir !

_ « Bien puisque Edward est un sujet clos, parle nous, raconte nous cette année » m'encourageât Alice.

Je lui jetai un regard noir en prononçant son nom.

_ « Si c'est ce que vous voulez : Après votre départ je ne suis pas allée en cours pendant deux mois, mon père pétait un câble, quand j'ai compris que vous ne reviendrez pas j'ai demandais à reprendre les cours mais pas au lycée. J'ai donc eu des professeurs particuliers jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Voilà fin de l'histoire. »

_ « Oh … »

Je crois que c'est bon là, elles ne chercheront pas les détails.

_ « Pourtant c'est toi qui a tenu à notre départ ! » s'énerva Rosalie.

_ « J'ai tenu à son départ pas aux votre ! » la contrais je.

_ « Non c'est faux, tu voulais tout arrêter ! »

Je ne dis rien et me leva brusquement de table, les laissant en plan. Mais pour qui elle se prenait à m'accuser de tout sa ? Je voulais simplement qu'il parte, il le voulait et il en avait besoin. Je voulais pas que les Cullen partent, seulement lui. Oui seulement lui.

Je m'enfuis de cette cafétéria et traversa des couloirs fonçant dans quelque chose. Toujours si maladroite Bella ! En faite non je m'étais trompée, c'était plutôt quelqu'un. Un homme de dos. Il se retourna doucement. Lui. Il était juste devant moi. Edward. Ses yeux verts étaient tellement puissants. Un vert pas comme les autres. Un regard si glacial mais si chaleureux dans un sens. Une bouche entre ouverte me laissant sentir son arôme. Elle était droite et fine faisant voir ses dents alignés tel une ligne de front. Des cheveux cuivrés ébouriffés dans tout les sens lui donnant une attirance naturel et un charme incontestable. Il portait un tee-shirt à manche longue noir moulant faisant transparaître ses abdos et ses formes. Rien de plus … sexy.

Je me ressaisis et m'écarta d'un pas de lui. Son arôme ne m'atteignit plus et l'attirance que j'éprouvais il y a quelques secondes disparut en apercevant sa bouche en coin ce qui me fit rager ! Comment osait il sourire ?

_ « Pourquoi tu souris ? » lui demandais je très sèchement.

Et son sourire disparut. Ah enfin ! On fais moins le malin monsieur je-souris-face-à-son-ex-copine.

_ « Alice et Rosalie avaient tord, tu n'as pas tellement changée » rétorqua t-il tout sourire.

Arf qu'est ce qu'il pouvais m'énerver !

_ « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire après tout, hein !? » m'énervais je !

_ « C'est toi qui m'as quittée Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis ! » S'énerva t-il à son tour.

Et sans le vouloir la gifle partit toute seul sur sa joue gauche. Aussitôt il y ma sa main. Sa joue devînt rouge en quelques secondes. Aie ! Je lui avais fais mal.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Je lu toute la fureur qu'il éprouvais contre moi et ça me suffit à partir en courant ! Je courais peut importe ou j'allais. Je sortis de l'université me fichant complètement de sécher. Je voulais juste aller aussi loin que je pouvais, aussi loin que je pouvais de lui.

Une fois dehors je contourna mon école et me laissa m'écroulais contre le mur d'une ruelle ou personne n'était. Je pouvais être enfin tranquille.

Les pleurs me vinrent tout seul. Les traîtres ! J'essuyais mes larmes mais elles revinrent à la charge. Je laissa tomber et étouffa mes sanglots dans mon foulard. Peu importe à qui il l'était, il me servait très bien et ne contenait pratiquement plus d'odeur alors peut importe. Elles coulèrent à flot quand je sentis une présence à mes cotés. Je relevais la tête. Edward.


	7. Chapter 6 :: Vérité I

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_1°) Bon voilà le chapitre 6, une partit est déballé sur le couple Edward/Bella enfin l'ancien couple :S L'année de Bella sans Edward devrait arrivée dans les chapitre à venir ! J'aimerais que vous me disiez les points sur lesquels je n'accentue pas assez cette fiction. J'essaye par moi même re relire et de rerelire mes chapitre mais c'est dure pour moi de voir les points de la vie de Bella ou d'Edward que je zappe un peu. J'essaye au maximum de mettre en avant les questions qui se trottent dans vos tête mais je ne sais pas si j'y arrive bine, alors aidez moi ! xD_

_2°) Si non, je voudrais vous posez une question : voulez vous que Edward et sa famille soient des vampires !? Cette question revient assez souvent et je ne sais pas moi même si ils doivent l'être ou pas. Donnez moi vos avis et vos arguemnts sur cette questions. Par contre je doit vous dire que si vous voulez que les Cullen soit des vampire, ils ne seront pas exactement comme ceux de Stephenie Meyer, vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre :P_

_3°) Merci à totu ceux qui laisse des review c'est très constructif pour moi d'avoir un avis extérieure et cela m'aide à accentuer des points plus préci dans les chapitres._

_Merci à tous et donc à Mercredi :D_

________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 6**

_ « Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ou tu m'as giflée ? » me demanda t-il.

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais…la seule fois où je l'avais frappée…notre réelle vrai dispute de couple… De beau souvenir vu avec du recul, mais je connaissais trop Edward, je savais ce qu'il voulait : me culpabiliser.

_ « Me parle pas de nos souvenirs ! » lui répondis je peut être trop vivement ce qu'y le fit sourire ce qui m'énerva au plus au point.

_ « Arrête Bella ! Arrête de vouloir me faire culpabiliser ! Je ne suis responsable de rien, c'est toi qui m'as quitté, c'est toi qui ne me désirais plus, c'est toi qui voulais que je parte ! Alors ne me fais pas ça ! » Me supplia presque t-il.

Et une seconde gifle partis avec une telle force que sa tête tourna de la gauche vers la droite. Je reculai d'un pas apeurée de mon propre geste. Comment pouvais être à ce point la violente !? Il empoigna mon poignet, me plaquant au mur.

- « Explique moi Bella ! Explique moi, je suis vraiment perdu là ! Pourquoi portes tu ceci – il agrippa mon foulard – pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ? Pourquoi me hais tu ? Explique moi ce qui te met dans cet état ! » S'énerva t-il.

Les larmes coulaient en grosse quantitées comme si je vidais mon cœur, qu'il se desséchait. Je n'avais plus la force de l'admirais mais je devais l'affronter.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplies arrête, Edward ! » Le suppliai je m'effondrant au sol. « J'ai tellement mal, je t'en supplies, arrête » c'était un supplice maintenant.

Il me regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce que je comprenais.

- « Parle moi, Bella »

_ « Arrête Edward. » lui demandai je refusant de l'affronter.

Il ne se fit pas prier et arrêta de ma regardais comme si il allais me tuer. Au contraire, il regarda autour de lui. On était dans une ruelle contre l'université, personne n'était présent hormis nous. Il me tendit une main, que je regardais. Un signe de paix ? Non je ne pense pas. Au bout de quelques secondes je ris sa main et il m'aida à me relever. Il la lâcha, et partit de l'autre coté de l'université, ce que je ne compris pas. Mais je le suivis, après tout j'allais pas restais dans cet état seul ici. Nous longions l'université et il ouvrit une porte de secours. Je le regardai sans comprendre.

_ « Porte de secours des chambres » m'expliqua t–il.

Il me tint la porte tel un gentleman, ce que j'appréciai de retrouver de l'époque ou nous étions ensemble. Il s'avança et partit dans un couloir montant des escalier a première reprise. Je le vit s'arrêter sur la porte « 23 ». Ma chambre. Je le regardai perplexe sachant que j'allais avoir droit à des explications, ce qui me rassura et j'ouvris ma porte, et il me suivit à l'intérieur. Je ne fit plus rien, c'est lui qui s'avança et se tourna vers moi.

- « Voilà la chambre ou j'ai passais du temps ces derniers jours » m'expliqua t-il regardant partout autour de lui comme pour me présentais ce lieu que je connaissais bien. « Voici, la petit boite contenant cette ourson. J'ai déposé cette boite en t'ayant aperçu le premier jour dans la hall » continua t-il prenant la boite sous mon lit et l'ourson qui lui était sur mon lit. Il s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur mon cou et en défit le foulard « Voici le foulard que j'ai oublier ce matin en venant t'apporter ceci » continua t-il. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage et je du arrêter de respirer quelques instant. Il s'écarta de moi et alla dans la salle de main et revint avec des photos qu'il me montra une par une. « Notre premier jour ensemble, le bal de printemps, mon anniversaire, ce week end au canada … » commentât il. « Comme tu vois je ne t'ai jamais oublier, moi » me chuchota t-il à l'oreille et mes larmes redoublèrent.

Il me passa à coté et ouvrit la porte. Je me retournai brusquement et la porte claqua avant qu'il ne sorte.

_ « Tu devais partir, Edward. Tu avais cette chance d'obtenir une bourse pour le conservatoire. Tu ne l'aurais pas obtenue à Seattle et tu le sais très bien. Si tu en partais pas, tu ne réaliserais pas ton rêve. Et je refusais d'endosser la responsabilité que ta vie foire à cause de moi, à cause d'une amourette. » Lui expliquai je le regardant dans les yeux et avec le plus de sincérité que je pouvais.

Il me regarda ahuri. Comme si il avait envie de fuir, ce que je ne compris pas.

_ « Une amourette » répéta t-il.

Je baissai les yeux instantanément. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il comptait toujours alors que oui, il avait raison je lui avais demandée de partir.

- « Je t'aimais Edward ! J'étais folle de toi, mais nous deux n'aurais pas marché. Si je t'ai quittée c'est pour que tu sois heureux. Je ne faisait pas partit de tes plans »

_ « Alors tu m'as juste aimée sur le coup ? Plus rien après ? » C'était de la frustration que je lisais sur son visage.

_ « Non » lui mentis je.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Edward laissait rouler sur sa joue un perle d'eau salée, une larme. Je ne sus pas quoi faire sur le coup, je pleurais à flot. Il me regarda une dernière fois et ouvrit la porte et s'enfuis de ma chambre.

J'éclatais en sanglot dans ma chambre avant de me laissais tombée à genoux sur le sol complètement désemparée.

Je venais de prononcer le plus gros mensonge de ma vie, et Edward m'avait cru. Il ne me connaissait pas, ou plutôt il ne me connaissait plus. Il ne me reconnaissait plus, il ne savait plus qui j'étais. C'est avec cette vérité que je me laissa berçais par mes sanglots avant de plonger profondément dans un sommeil turbulent


End file.
